A source device, such as a content generator, can generate a media stream that includes different media content. For example, the media stream may include video content, image content, audio content, other content, or a combination thereof. In response to generating the media stream, the source device can transmit the media stream to a first destination device.
However, if multiple destination devices are to receive the media stream, bandwidth inefficiencies and interruptions may occur. For example, the source device may have to send multiple media streams over multiple channels if multiple destination devices are to receive the media stream directly from the source device via simulcast. Sending multiple media streams over multiple channels results in the use of additional bandwidth by the source device. Alternatively, the source device can send a data stream to a media server, and the media server can forward the data stream to multiple destination devices, including the first destination device. However, sending the data stream directly to the media server, as opposed to the first destination, results in latency and potential interruptions.